The Guardians
The Guardians are the sacred warriors of The Keepers, and are their loyal servants. They obey their masters word as if it were law. Guardians were given many forms by the Keepers. In Vail, Colorado the Guardians take the shape of wolves. Depending on the area and sacred site they are guarding they will have whatever attributes required for them to protect their sites. In Murren, Switzerland Guardians are Bears, in Tulum, Mexico they are jaguars and in Vail, Colorado, wolves. Alistair Hart is the actual creator of The Guardians. He appears as Ember Morrow's childhood friend in the Nightshade Prequels, Rift ''and ''Rise. “It’s quite genius, actually. Keepers created Guardians naturally suited to each environment they would protect. wolves in Colorado. Bears in Switzerland.” ~Silas in BloodRose Chapter Three How Guardians Are Made and What They Are The majority of Guardians are born; however they can also be made. For example, Seamus Doran was transformed from a human into a Guardian by Calla Tor. This is not done often, as it can lead to extreme problems for humans who are not used to their wolf, bear, or leopard forms, so it is only done when their is a dire need for Guardians. Humans can ONLY be transformed by an Alpha, with a bite and an incantation. Keepers and Alphas are the only ones who have the power to create more Guardians (Meaning If a human was bitten by a non-Alpha Guardian they would remain human.) Wolves The Nightshade series focuses on the wolf Guardians. These Guardians are stationed in the Vail, Colorado, area, and they guard Haldis-- the earth hilt of the Elemental Cross. In the beginning of the series, there are two fully established packs - the Nightshades, whose alphas are Stephen and Naomi Tor, and the Banes, whose alpha is Emile - with a third pack, Haldis, forming. The Banes and the Nightshades are hostile towards each other, with Stephen and Emile constantly fighting for dominance. Haldis is unofficial as of yet, but the Keepers plan to officialize it through Calla and Ren's union. Which never happens. Bears Little is know about the Guardians who protect the Tordis blade except that they are bears. Transformation “It’s complex magic, technically I’m both the wolf and human all the time. I choose what form my soul inhabits and I can move freely between the two. Whatever form I’m not in is still there, just invisible—in something like another dimension—until I occupy it again."By Calla Tor (quote from book:Nightshade Book 1 ) Vail Pack Similarities to Werewolves *They can turn into wolves. *They belong in packs. *They still have alphas and betas, much like normal wolves. *Their packs have strong social bonds. Vail Pack Differences to Werewolves *They do not need a full moon to shift. *Werewolves that appear in modern culture, such as Twilight, do not have Keepers. *Guardian blood has exceptional healing properties. *They can merge forms. For example, they can have exceptionally sharp teeth while in their human form, or their wolf form can be almost visible like an aura. Known Guardians Calla Tor (betrayed Lumine one of the keepers) Ren Laroche Shay Doran Ansel Tor Bryn Fey Dax Mason Neville Sabine Cosette Emile Laroche Naomi Tor Stephen Tor Sasha (Mentioned in Nightshade and appears in ''Bloodrose; ''Fey's mother) Corrine Laroche (Deceased) Category:ContentCategory:Characters